


Battles of Courtship

by Mad5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad5/pseuds/Mad5
Summary: Five years after the final battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is fed up with Ron's hounding for marriage.  The mousy bookworm needs suitors, and who better to summon a bunch of them than the Black sisters with a high wizarding society ball? It's a shame they didn't realize they'd be competing for her attention, and then once they'd had it, they'd have to catch her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 267





	Battles of Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, and all mistakes are my own. We die like men today! Also, I didn't tag Ron, barely even mention him, he says nothing. It's been a very long time since I've posted anything, the characters might be off, but hey, it's free to read! Have at!

The Black sisters arranged the ball, from the place settings to the draperies and tensions were high between the three newly reunited sisters. Andromeda had brought up the troubles Hermione Granger was having with Ronald Weasley and his hounding for her to allow him to court her, and of course, if she didn't want him and needed more exposure, a high society ball would get the word out. Andromeda hadn't had to plead too hard, the Granger girl had helped to clear Bellatrix and Narcissa with trustworthy testimonials, and they'd gotten off nearly scot-free.

The small mousy girl with the riotous curls nearly engulfing her face was endearing, and hopefully they'd manage that hair. She'd profusely refused to have the three Black women help with her preparations for herself, shyly insisting that Nymphadora and Ginevra Weasley would help her plentifully. It was an easy decision to allow her, seeing as she couldn't really make or hold eye contact with any of the three of them.

The wait was killing them, all eyes were on the hosts, some questioning just where the guest of honor was. All eyes were suddenly on the entry way doors as they came open, Sirius Black standing nearest the doors to announce the arrival of his pseudo-daughter, First Order of Merlin, Hermione Jean Granger. 

As she stepped out, everyone held their breath as a luminous sheen gleamed off Hermione's normally chaotic mahogany curls like diamonds that caught the light every now and then when she would turn her head. It was smoothed out but left lightly curled as they draped all down her back and front, hanging just right off one side of her face. She was lightly made up, her lips a seductive red as she smiled and stepped down from the entry way into the room's center. She wore a tight, sleeveless, and clearly Slytherin, green dress of crushed velvet, her breasts held back by a magical thread. It was skin tight all the way to her thighs, where it fell to the floor, a slit by her lower thighs to allow movement. Her skin glowed, her magic shining through every pore of her skin as she was suddenly surrounded by young men and women nearly shouting for her attention. 

Narcissa grabbed onto her sisters' arms as they started forward, but assured them both that someone would be there to help her quickly. It was part of the plan, for Hermione to have someone with her so she would not be coerced into anything she wasn't wanting of or ready for. 

Harry Potter threw himself into the fray, “Please, everyone! Let's have some control, yeah? We will be making the rounds, and everyone will have the opportunity to speak with Miss Granger.” He motioned for all of them to back away, and they did for the most part, but their eyes were glued to her figure, and she was at least glad they'd kept the distance. 

Bellatrix hissed and stormed away from where they'd been standing, her sisters following quickly to soothe whatever had bothered her. The ended up facing a window near the party to hear, but far enough away they couldn't be overheard. The eldest sister faced her sisters, “That can't be the same witch we'd thrown this for. How in the might of Merlin.... Where has that delectable minx been hiding?!”

Andromeda laughed, “This reaction was just what Hermione had probably been hoping for. She didn't want our help with the dress or make up or getting ready. She kept it tightly under wraps for this surprise.” 

“Tight like that dress was,” Narcissa sighed dreamily, “I couldn't have picked a better dress for the occasion and it fits her magnificently. How are you certain she wanted this reaction from us, it could have been for anyone.”

“She was looking for us first. The minute the doors open, her eyes were locked on us.” Andy supplied.

“So obviously,” Bellatrix snapped a fist into her opposite open hand, “She as to be ours. I won't even entertain the idea about fighting over her, we are perfectly capable of sharing her. I've decided.”

“Oh? And what if I don't-” Andromeda stopped at the chilling look on Bellatrix's face. “Er, never you mind.”

“Good, then it's settled.” Narcissa smiled hugely and hugged her sisters, “Let's go throw our hat in the ring, as they say.”

“Something you should know about Hermione, though,” The middle sister injected, “Though she does love a grand gesture, you should know that she isn't impressed by wealth. She grew up wealthy, it means nothing to her. We need to come at this differently than everyone else is.”

“She loves charity,” Narcissa tapped her lip with her finger, “So a generous donation to a few organizations might be a good start.”

“She likes academics!” Bellatrix grinned, “We can start a fund for muggleborn children who aren't as well off as our dear bookworm.”

“She is especially attached to her crusade over rights for house elves.” Andromeda fiddled with her fingers, “We can get all the Black elves on a payroll and have them wear a uniform of their choice? She'd adore that.”

Bellatrix nodded and her neck snapped up when she though about what they'd resolved to do and grabbed her sisters in a hug, “The people we need to see for these ideas are here in attendance. Let's get started. Cissy, start with the charities, Andy the academics. I'll settle the deal with the elves.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Harry, this is overwhelming,” The brunette refrained from fanning herself from the heat of the crushing crowd, “I'm just grateful they aren't attempting to touch me anymore.”

“Sorry, 'Mione.” He ducked his head a little, “Ginny was telling me something, but I couldn't really catch it and they were suddenly on you. I didn't think they'd crowd you like that.”

“I'd be even more thankful if they'd stop offering me jewelry.” She smiled uncomfortably at that, “What's the deal with all the jewels?”

“Wizarding thing, darling.” They both turned to see Sirius leaning against the wall, cigar in hand, “See, the uppity wizarding people court each other with fancy baubles and trinkets, love. That's how they ask to 'date' you, and they just keep buying more and more expensive things until you've agreed to marry them or bond them or whatever. They buy affection, doveling.”

“That's disgusting.” She wrinkled her nose, “Why can't they attempt to earn it like the muggles do?”

“You're telling me muggles always attempt to earn it? They don't ever bribe each other with things? Or with money?” The dark haired wizard wagged a finger at her, “Don't be silly. You young people and love. Muggles are just as bad, only for wizards, our marriage or bonds are forever. Muggles just divorce and that's the end of it.”

“I suppose that's true.” Hermione huffed, “I got all dressed up and tortured for four hours for my intended targets to not be around at all. If they'd flash jewelry at me, I'd feel differently.”

“Ah, those cursed double standards!” Harry laughed as she elbowed him hard in the side, “ Being wooed by who you want certainly makes things different, huh?”

“Shut up, Potter.” She chuckled as he rubbed his side.

“Yes, Ma'am.” As they came around the room, the came upon a table with glasses of champagne and Hermione bit her lip. It's a party, right?

“Harry, am I given freedom to partake in alcoholic beverages?” She eyed the tall glasses and bit her lip. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she'd take it.

“It's your party, of course you can. Just don't go overboard, it's high society after all. It would embarrass your targets for you to overdo it.” She nodded at her escort and grabbed one glass, sipping it quickly before placing it down for it to magically disappear and grabbing another one. 

“You aren't going to have one?” Hermione asked as she sipped her drink, turning away from the table and spotting all the people waiting to receive her attention, boxes tightly held in their hands. She stepped a little closer to Harry as they inched closer.

“And leave you to defend yourself against all these heathens?” Harry chuckled, “No way. I know you're perfectly capable, but if you don't have to, all the better. I'm more of a deterrent than an actual threat to them, anyway.”

“I wish this was elf wine.” She sighed wistfully.

“Oh, look at that.” Harry nodded in the direction ahead of them where Andromeda was talking rapidly with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, hands rolling rapidly as they spoke. The headmistress turned to look right at her and she blushed darkly and set her drink down. She cringed at the disapproving look she was given and held her hands up in surrender. It didn't matter that she hadn't been a student in five years, she was in the presence of her headmistress and mentor. 

Andy turned to look in her direction and raised a perfectly sculpted brow and smirked at her as she was found guilty of drinking, always teasing. Hermione huffed at the attention; heart pounding, red faced, her core on fire. She couldn't control the lash of magic that left her, smashing a few glasses off the table accidentally. The loud noise canceled all conversations as silence pervaded the large space. Everyone was now staring at her and Harry, and she was even more red faced than before, her hair curling before their eyes as static magic arced off of it. 

Harry pulled her away and soothed her hair down, whispering to her, “It's okay, 'Mione. Take a deep breath and get it back inside. Let's let it go, look, there's chocolate on the snack table.”

Narcissa, on the opposite side of the room watched the whole encounter and gripped her wand hand tightly as she kept herself from calling even more attention to the embarrassed witch and her wizard escort. She turned forcefully to the three witches and two wizards she'd been speaking with prior to the incident just now, smiling falsely, but they'd never know that.

“As I was saying, sirs and madams,” She gracefully moved her hands as she spoke, “The Black family would like to make donations to your esteemed charities. I know we've been very selective before, but we've been speaking to each other of supporting some more of our own wizarding community, and well, here we are. I've written out these transfer cheques for each of you in the name of our guest of honor, Hermione Granger. Thank you for attending. If you have any problems with this transfer or have another need of us, please feel free to contact me or my sisters and we will have it resolved as soon as possible.” She handed each of them a hefty cheque and turned on her heel, rushing over to Andromeda.

When she reached them, Andromeda was handing a cheque to the Headmistress, who was speechless as the amount written on it. “Ms. Black, I surely cannot accept such an amount-”

“I assure you, Headmistress, that you can. If Hermione will not accept material gifts from us, we will put the galleons towards the things she loves.” Narcissa came up to them just in time to reassure the headmistress and smack her sister's bottom soundly as the witch yelped lowly and glared at her. “And what was that with Hermione? Are you trying to embarrass her further? Leave her alone, you child.”

“Cousins, I have something you may want to hear.” The two sisters and headmistress turned to see Sirius standing with a small plate of food in hand, “I've overheard her, she's waiting for you all to show intent.”

A loud crack split the air as Bellatrix was suddenly there, in her cousin's personal space and a pleading expression on her face. “You've heard this? Let us see.”

They prodded into his mind as he pushed forth the fresh memory, and when they'd heard the words leave her plush lips, they tore out of his mind, gasping. Just when they thought they'd had her pegged! “Surprising at every turn!” The dark witch hissed with a smile on her face. “She'll keep us on our toes, that's certain.”

“Do you have courting jewels already?” Headmistress McGonagall would be surprised if they did. They were offering money in place of jewels at this party and not before because they didn't know they would be making a move on the young witch. 

“No, not really,” Narcissa sighed, “We aren't prepared for this. We certainly were not prepared for the amount of courting jewelry being flashed in here today.”

“Well, she is no ordinary witch. You know all of her titles and accolades, surely she would be this sought after? She'd certainly strengthen any family and bloodline who's claim she'd accept. Lucky for you all, she isn't the type of witch to wear jewelry.” Sirius continued eating with gusto, “You know, I was saving something up for her birthday in a few weeks, but if you all are in need of something she'd accept ravenously-”

Four sharp pairs of eyes were on him and he laughed, trying not to choke on the roll he'd been chewing on, “ Only one of you will come with me. Bring your purse. You'll need it.”

“I'll go.” Bellatrix grabbed her cousin's arm as they disappeared with a crack. 

“They didn't even explain-” Andy cut herself off, “Nevermind. They were always a single mind. This wouldn't be any different. Tippy!”

An elf appeared wearing a dress, waving around a fairy princess wand, “Mistress called for Tip!”

“Er, yes,” Andy held back a laugh, “Has Mistress Bellatrix spoken to you all about wages? I can see she got to the uniform part.”  
“Oh, yes, Mistress Bellatrix was very generous with Tip and the others. Five sickles a month is most generous!” The elf's ears wiggled back and forth, “I will save my sickles for a most gorgeous gift for Mistress Hermione!”

“Let's not tell her about that just yet, okay, Tip?” Narcissa smiled gently at the bouncing elf, “Back to the kitchens with you, dinner starts soon, does it not?”

“Mistress Narcissa is correct, I must be going!” She disappeared the way she came and the three witches sighed collectively. 

A bell rang out, and Andromeda reached for her sister's hand, grasping her tightly. It wouldn't be the end of the world if Hermione chose someone else, but to them, it would certainly feel like it. 

As they dutifully took their seats at the very long table, near the head of the table, they despaired at the space between them and the newly discovered object of their affections. She was seated at the opposite end of the table across the large room with Harry sitting on the left, and an empty seat on her right. 

When the dinner began, a buzz rent the air as the chair next to Hermione, presumably saved for Sirius, was taken up by a woman who had been a veritable menace to the muggleborn witch since their first year. 

“Pansy.” Hermione bit her lip at the sudden attention she was receiving from one of her childhood bullies. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“As if I would ever miss an event being thrown by the Black family,” She took a sip from the goblet near her, “And in your honor? I would never.”

“What is your aim, here?” The brunette was confused, “Did you come here hoping to score a courtship from someone in particular?”

“Of course.” She leaned forward, her breasts pressed against the table and lifting almost out of her dress, licking her lips as she leaned closer to the muggleborn witch. “I will admit I wasn't the nicest witch in school, but... how could I have attempted to court you through the war, and with the possibility of being mauled by your friends or my friends for admitting to finding you stunning? I'm no Gryffindor, dear. I'm a Slytherin, we bide our time until the right moment that would benefit us the most.”

“I will admit that telling me these things in school might have been foolish, but a lot of time has passed since then. What made you come now?” Hermione sat up stiffly as gifts began piling up on the table and she shuddered, “It's been five years.”

“I was under the impression that any day of those five years, a marriage announcement featuring Weasley would come through my door via The Prophet. I had no idea that you were open to the idea of a High Society Ball, I would have come to you much sooner if I had. Prevented all this grandeur. I know you aren't a huge fan of it all.” She leaned her face against her hand, elbow propped on the table. “I could take you away from all this. Give you exactly what you desire.”

“I-” She turned an uncomfortable glance up at her hosts and frowned when one of them was missing from the table. She could see however, the magic crackling between Andromeda and Narcissa. That was interesting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Who does that little hussy think she is!” Narcissa was screaming in her head, Andromeda gripping her arm to keep her sitting, “Look at her! Practically flashing her! The nerve!”

“Wasn't she after Draco for years? Why is she here now?” Andy seethed, all the more distrusting of the witch in question. 

They both stiffened up, magic crackling, their hair nearly alive with it when the witch produced a small box, opening it and presenting it to the witch of honor. 

“Oh god, don't let her accept that.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Oh, this is perfection, Sirius.” Bellatrix's eyes were wide as she eyed what she gently held in her hands, afraid to break it, “I'm certain my sisters will agree. I'll gladly help you acquire something else for her birthday.”

“I already had something else in mind, but I'll give you some pointers at a later date, Trixie.” He slung an arm around her shoulders, “Now let's get this wrapped up. We're already missing dinner.”

“Wait, what?!” Bella performed a quick tempus charm and blanched, “Poor thing is probably surrounded by now.”

“Let's rescue her, then.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione jumped as a crack rent the air and suddenly, a wrapped box was sitting on the table in front of her, her dishes having disappeared when she'd finished picking at her food. She was in no condition to eat anything, her stomach rolling at the attention. She'd already decided on not having any more high society parties for the rest of her life.

It was wrapped in shimmering gold paper, a silver bow keeping the box held together. She could feel strands of magic coming from it, but couldn't determine what they were for, but the card held the Black family crest imprinted on it. She decided not to peek too far into the strands, she'd sooner find out if she simply opened the gift. 

She glanced up and saw the third sister sitting with the other two, and smiled as they tipped their goblets to her. It was from them, of course.

She pulled on one of the tails of the bow and had to ignore the disappointed cries around her.

“You'll accept theirs but not mine?” Pansy whined, “I picked this out with you in mind, Granger! Come on, please reconsider!” ,She couldn't stand it. Fully grown wizards and witches crying because she refused a gift? She didn't even know three quarters of them. She'd had more than enough of this pageantry.

She stood and looked at Narcissa, begging for forgiveness with her eyes before waving an arm, magic crackling in the air as a hum settled in the air. With a flick of her open hand, a subtle low boom and suddenly, everyone had disappeared from the dining room. 

The three sisters, Sirius and Harry were gobsmacked. Mouths hanging open and all, as the witch finally smiled truly and sat down again, as if she hadn't just performed a serious bout of powerful, previously unheard of magic, pulling the tail of the bow once again and removing it, carefully removing the lid off the box. 

She cried out in delight at the animal that peeked out from the suddenly opened box, large amber eyes and comically large pointed fuzzy ears the first thing she'd spotted.

“Aren't you the most handsome thing!” She squealed and picked it up, in love with the tiny mewling of the kitten, “And such an appropriate coloring.” She eyed the eldest sister, who puffed her chest across the room. “Am I to understand that he is the same as what the rest of those people were offering?” She blushed when the three sisters stood, walking to the other side where she'd been sitting.

“If that is what you want.” Andromeda reached to the kitten and touched an ear, delighted at it. “We won't hold it against you if it isn't.”

“He is yours no matter what you decide.” Narcissa sat near Sirius, “If you wish for courtship, we will gladly do that. If you want our relationship to remain as friendship, we will accept that, too. All we ask is that you don't....bring any suitors to meet us.”

“It's best you don't do that.” Bellatrix came to stand behind Hermione's chair, her hands coming down to pull the younger witch's hair away from her neck, “I'd be forced to duel them, and I don't do things by half. The Weasley boy is lucky to be alive.”

“Bella, be nice.” Andy laughed, elbowing her older sister, “He is still their friend. Not a rival.”

“Of course not,” Hermione leaned back into the older witch's hands, biting her lip as those hands lightly gripped her exposed shoulders, “There is no competition.”

“Oh?” Sirius smiled, a hand pressed to his chest dramatically, “Not even me, 'Mione? I'm hurt!”

“Nonsense, I'm too young for you.” She grinned as he leaned back laughing, “You're also like my dad. That's weird.”

“These hags are as old if not older than I!” Narcissa slapped the back of his head, “Sorry, Cissy.”

“So what now?” Harry asked he nervously looked around for Ginny, “What exactly...did you do with all the guests? How did you even do that?”

“A witch's secret, Harry. Don't worry, though, everyone is still here.” Everyone stiffened, and didn't relax even at her laugh, “Should I release them now? I was having a delightful time without all of them here.”

“Unfortunately, pet,” Bellatrix sighed, “We cannot keep people prisoner in whatever spellwork you've crafted. You must release them now.”

“Certainly.” She didn't even stand as she reached a hand out, hand down and open, only to flip it as she gathered magic from her surroundings, balling her hand and lightly yanking her hand toward herself, as if pulling a sheet off furniture. As suddenly as they were gone, they were back. They all backed away from the group as if they were lepers, and began to make beelines for the door, hurriedly. “Oh, please, come back. No, don't go.” She lazily pleaded, grinning, “I didn't mean it.” The liar. 

“Miss Granger,” Headmistress McGonagall was there, hands on her hips, “What have I said about flexing your magic in that fashion?”

“To not do so?” The brunette sighed and stood, “It didn't have any adverse affects that I can tell, and I've performed much more complex spellwork than that, Minnie.”

“While I would agree with you, I will feel much better once you've been examined.” She turned green eyes to the sisters, “Will one of you look her over? I'm afraid of the damage she could have done to her magical core.”

“Of course, Minerva, but what exactly are we looking for?” Narcissa asked as she performed the diagnostic charms she knew, nearly stumbling back at the thick veins of magic branching from her core, “What is all this?”

“Think of our magical core like a muscle, and the core like a well. If you stress a muscle enough, it breaks itself down and makes itself stronger.” Hermione smiled and held a glowing hand up before reaching across the images of her magical core to Narcissa's chest, lightly laying her fingers to it. “I've stressed it much over the years I've held magic. Never accepting limitations. Never saying, 'This is all I can do.' I've had to hide a lot of my magical potential since leaving Hogwarts. Even before then. Imagine telling Voldemort that a muggleborn could have defeated him in her forth year. That wouldn't have sat well with him, would it?”

“You mean to tell me,” Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest, “That you just laid there and accepted whatever torture was given to you, even though you could have fought it. You could have prevented all of it.”

“Of course.” She blushed and bit her lip, eyes molten caramel, “But how could I have done something to prevent you from mounting me the way you did, when it was what I'd been dreaming of? And it isn't like you really tortured me, Bella. We both know that. It's why we could prevent Azkaban.”

“But I deserved it.” The dark witch yelped when she was suddenly upside down, hair hanging around her face as she attempted to keep her skirts from dropping and flashing everyone. “Hermione, put me down this instant!”

“You did not get a sentence to Azkaban because I did not desire it.” The silence that pervaded their group at that moment was very heavy. Luckily, the hall was empty of guests. “I knew in my heart you could change. You could be better. You feel things more intensely than anyone else, but what you were feeling was misguided. It was rotted, corrupted and what would good would Azkaban do, but torture you further?”

Everyone was stumped once again, Bellatrix now on her feet, only to drop to her knees. She turned her eyes to her cousin, who was smiling at her.

“Did I even kill you? At the Department of Mysteries?” The man nodded, but shrugged. “Then, how?”

“She was there.” He looked at Hermione reverently, “She willed that I not die. She didn't want the loss for Harry.”

“I already told you, Sirius. I did what any moral witch would, if she could.” The witch giggled before standing, kitten in her arms, “Back to business, however. Not that this conversation isn't riveting.”

“Mipsey!” In a flash, the little elf was there, hugging Hermione's legs tightly, confusing her greatly with her fancy toga and small sandals. “What a lovely gown!”

“Yes, Missy Hermione, isn't it pretty? The Mistresses Black have freed us, and given us our own clothes and giving us wages! We weren't sure it was what we wanted, but it is good!” The elf's eyes were wide as she beamed at the brunette witch, and Hermione felt a cramp hit her in just the right place.

She quickly deposited the kitten to the ground and turned hot eyes to the three, who were smiling at her. She bit her lip and her hands went to her sides, touching herself seductively before winking and disapparating. 

“God, I didn't need to see that.” Harry falsely gagged before laughing with his uncle at the looks on the Black witches' faces. “Oh, you all need to catch her now. Just throwing it out there in case you didn't know.”

“A chase!” Bellatrix cackled before turning to Narcissa, who was already taking her shoes off, “You still have her magical signature?”

“I wouldn't lose it if I was threatened with death.” They turned to Andromeda, who was in the process of tying up her hair and magically shortening her dress. 

“Let's catch our naughty witch!”

“Okay, that's my cue to leave.” Minerva sighed, “Please don't let her overdo it. As her courtship partners, its now your job to keep her from killing herself.”

“Well, I'm leaving before you all drop wards to keep her from leaving.” Sirius grabbed onto Harry, “Make sure she hasn't left the estate, first! Good Luck!” before disapparating. 

“Mipsey, has she left the estate?” Andromeda asked the little elf, who shook her head. “Excellent, please watch over the little one while we catch that troublesome witch.”

“Yes, Mistress. Mipsey will care for the mewling one.” She lifted the small kitten and cooed over it before disappearing. 

“Now, she hasn't left, so here we go-” Bellatrix performed a complicated spell that would prevent disapparation on the grounds and grinned, “With the magic she possesses, the anti-disapparation wards might just cripple us, but at least it'll give us a fighting chance.”

“All the better.” Narcissa seemed to melt her dress into a practical pair of trousers and a button down silk shirt. 

“Let the hunt begin.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione giggled as she continued to jump through the mansion, leaving her signature on every surface she touched. She heard the rapid footsteps coming and turned down a hall, laughing loudly as she projected her laughter going down another hall, not the one she was going down. If they were going to catch her, they were going to have to work for it.

When she attempted to disapparate, she could feel the wards trying hard to keep her down, but with a snap of her fingers, the wards shattered, and she could hear the angry shouts from the three witches looking for her.

She hoped when they found her, they used that anger against her. 

She shivered and continued on, touching everything and jumped when she felt magic brush against her hands. They were attempting to get her to stick to the surface she was touching. How clever. But not clever enough. 

She pulled her wand out of her thigh holster and flicked it, hearing a thud as one of them slipped and fell, and again, angry shouts as they were stuck to the ground. Promises of punishment. Delicious.

She giggled when she could overhear them deciding to split up. Even more exciting. There was a chance to be caught now. With a waggle of her fingers, she applied a shocking jinx to all the doorknobs, phasing straight through the wall into the library. Ah, such magics. 

She fed magic into her eyes and almost laughed at the face Narcissa made when the door knob shocked her. Across the hall, Bellatrix was trying to open the door without the knob, but was unsuccessful. Andy, though, seemed to have spotted her. She could see her staring back at her through the wall, grinning at her.

“Found you. We're going to catch you!” She sang as her sisters were suddenly there, staring at her, too. 

“So you think.” She stood up and held her ring finger and thumb together as the witches tried even harder to get through the door, knowing she was inside. Once they breached, she blew through the circle of her fingers, bubbles filling the space as she laughed and walked through the wall again, leaving them behind once again.

“Little witch! We found you fair and square!” Bellatrix bellowed, hair frizzing with magic, “You're being difficult!”

A quick sonorous charm and she bellowed back, “Or am I making the chase better? You'll have to actually use magic to catch me.”

“Using magic to catch her...” Narcissa rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “She's walking through the walls, unable to stick to anything. Charms we've used seem useless against her. She's toying with us.”

“Of course she is.” The dark witch sighed, tapping her foot to the ground. “She wants magic, does she? She's asking for the Black family magic.”

“Then let's let her have it.” They all giggled before touching the walls of their ancestral home, the walls seeming to come to life, the magic of the house caressing them tenderly, like a mother to its child. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They'd almost caught her then. She needed to be more careful. She was considering giving up, it was starting to lose it's thrill after the past fifteen minutes of silence that followed her. She'd already set up around ten traps, none of them had been tripped. Did they give up?

The heat in her belly from the chase was beginning to die down and she frowned. All she asked for was more effort. Of course, it was easier for them to lose her in such a large mansion, she could walk these halls for a week and not see a single soul, but still. 

As she leaned against the wall, she suddenly found herself melting through it and freezing as soon as she was stuck, and she panicked as the floor and walls around her began shaking, shrinking in size and collapsing. Was the mansion falling apart? She reached out with her magic, only for it to be caressed by the mansion's magic, it seemed to attempt to make her calm, but no way a house was going to be what took her down.

She pushed her magic through her skin and gasped when she was able to leave the wall, but the fabric of her dress tore as she pulled away from it, her feet unsteady as the floor rumbled under her. She thanked Morgana she'd chosen to wear nice panties. It was a shame about her dress, though, it had been quite expensive.

She transfigured the lacy white underwear into a teddy, it didn't hide much, but it covered a little more than just her panties might have. Her heels were just as good, just the wrong color, as she changed them from black to white. Now, it matches.

She whirled her hair into a braid and draped it over her shoulder, willing the floor to stop shaking and exhaling happily when it did. She reached a hand to the wall and soothed the mansion, asking it to not interfere. If her owners wanted to catch her, they'd have to try. With their own hands, and their own magic. The mansion understood.

As she looked around, the mansion seemed to be half its original size and as she came into the mansion proper, she could see the sisters coming out of different halls and rushing to the one she'd been in. They'd wanted to cheat using their mansion's family magic, which almost predated recorded history, whose to say she couldn't, either?

She rubbed her hands together and could almost hear Minerva in her mind chiding her for such grand and deadly displays, but they did it first. She didn't have mansion family magic to assist her, but that didn't mean she didn't have the magic for such things. Just as she channeled a massive amount of it, she heard a call. How alluring. It led her out of the manor itself, and through a circle of trees. 

Large monolithic stones arranged in a circle, a rune stone at the very center. How interesting. She'd never been there, wasn't aware that these could be seen from the outside of the mansion itself. Maybe it was being shown to her because of the mansion's magic?

She felt a warm buzzing coming from the center most stone. It was the catalyst to the Black family magic. It was deep in the ground, and was crossed by many magical ley lines. They couldn't have picked a better location for their family rune stone. 

She supposed she shouldn't be touching it, seeing as she was not a Black, yet, but if the rune stone was anything like the family themselves, they craved magical power and she had it in spades. She supposed nothing negative would happen if she happened to feed a little into it, right?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Meeeerlin, f-fuck, what is that?!” Narcissa was on her knees immediately, hands clenching tightly as her head tipped back and strained to contain the ecstasy she felt. 

“S-She's found the rune stone!” Bellatrix growled, her chin pressed tightly to her chest as she clutched her thighs right above her knees and felt herself cream in her panties. “Naughty witch!”

“How did she-” Andromeda gasped, hands in her hair, “How did she even f-IND it?” 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Oooh, I see.” She curled like a cat onto it's surface, groaning as it warmed her belly, “Do you want more? My reserves are still pretty full.”

She rolled to lay on her back, against the rune stone and pushing even more magic into it, it suckled greedily at her reserves until it finally stopped. She caressed it and wondered just what effect it would have on the Black sisters' magic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“FUCK, not again!” Andy was on her back, trying her best to not start fondling herself. 

“Why is this happening?!” Narcissa cried out, moaning aloud, hands already pulling at the buttons on her shirt, “I'm getting so hot!”

Bellatrix, being the head of the family, could only groan as the magic pummeled her into a sated mess on the ground, her magical core throbbing almost painfully. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“So, you think they've caught her yet?” Ginny winced as she sipped her tea, “I don't miss hide and seek with her. I'm so glad we stopped.”

“I give it another week before they catch her.” Harry laughed, “I feel like they knew what they were getting into, but not really. They knew the shy, bookworm we introduced. Not the crazy powerful witch she pretended we couldn't see. Let me give them a hand.”

He summoned his owl and scribbled a quick note to Andy. He wanted nieces and nephews sooner rather than later.

It was just as good, as soon as it was sent on it's way, Sirius crashed through the door, howling about Hermione and the Black rune stone. It was the only explanation for his uncontrollable magic and, “Damn it, Son, I'd soiled myself in public!”

Soon after, they'd received worried floo calls from Draco and Nymphadora, who couldn't get in touch with their mothers or aunt. Word and magic traveled fast, it seemed. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Who would send a letter at this time of night?” Bella asked as she leaned against the wall, sliding to a sitting position, exhausted. “Should we just go to sleep?”

“It's from Harry.” Andromeda unfolded the note and sighed. Of course. It would be the one thing they hadn't tried. “He sent us a tip on how to catch her.”

“When was the last time we saw her? I feel like we've been chasing for a month.” The dark witch whined, but her blond sister sighed, “It's not even been a whole day.”

“She's too sodding good at this.” All three nodded in agreement. “And I want to ward her away from the rune stone, but God I don't think I could stop her.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was in the kitchen, sipping some tea and nibbling on biscuits as the elves danced around her, happy to have served her, and ecstatic at the happiness of the mansion's magic. She was just sipping her tea, and could feel a tingling in her belly before she threw down her cup and huffed, swiping crumbs off her teddy and crossing her arms over her chest as she disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“There's no way it was something this simple.” Bellatrix rubbed her forehead, fully believing the Accio spell would not be enough to end this torturous game with their dangerous intended. With a whoosh, said woman was on her lap, pouting to high hell. “I stand corrected!” 

The woman wrapped her tired arms around the small witch and sighed happily. The other two knelt in front of her and threw themselves into the hug. Finally.

“Really? Accio?” Narcissa snorted against the brunette braid.

“You hadn't thought of it until now.” She shrugged, her pout melting, “I didn't expect it to take a whole day, but then again, Harry and Ginny didn't figure it out until two weeks had passed. It's easily overlooked.”

“You've also been fucking with our rune stone.” Andromeda glared at the young witch, “Do you know what could have happened if it had rejected you? We did not need that kind of risk, Granger.”

“Believe it or not, it called to me.” The three were silent, waiting for the rest of the story, “I was trying to summon a magical creature-” She held a hand up to stop them, “But I never did it because the Black rune stone summoned me, it seems. It was warm, and hungry. I was more than happy to give it what it wanted. It took from me like a ravenous beast.”

“Yes, and now it'll only be a matter of time before we're dealing with bouts of incidental magic and accidents while we try to balance out.” Bellatrix sighed, “The rune stone is certainly a powerful thing, but you shouldn't always give it what it wants. It could have drained you dry of magic.”

“Oh, it couldn't. Try as it might have.” She laughed, cuddling closer, “It took a fifth of my reserve. I wasn't even close to magically exhausted. Did it have any affects of you at all?”

“It made us orgasming, weeping messes on the floor. Sirius will probably be bursting through the doors soon, along with Draco and Nymph.” Andy chuckled, “Now, we may be old fashioned, but we'd rather have orgasms the regular way, thank you.”

“Oh, I like those, too.” Hermione sighed into Andromeda's mouth as she kissed her deeply, “You got at least one orgasm-”

“Like, five, at least.” Bellatrix supplied helpfully.

“I'd like twice as many, thank you in advance.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A loud crack of disapparation sounded in the halls of Black manor as Sirius stumbled around, the excessive magic throwing him off balance. He'd meant to arrive at the front door, but thankfully did not splinch himself half way through the mansion. He walked straight to the library, knowing that through there and into another door was Bellatrix's study. With hope, she was there so they could get to the bottom of whatever the fuck had happened a bit ago.

He threw open the doors to the library, empty.

He threw open the doors to the Master study, empty.

He walked straight up to Bellatrix's door, shouldering through the door easily and falling on his face at the sight. He really should have knocked or something. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione cried out, slick with sweat as she rode Narcissa's fingers, Bellatrix behind her and pulling her hair aside, biting and kissing this way and that, fingernails dragging up and down her back. Andy was to the side of her, crushed against her as her mouth laved at her breasts, biting at her stiff nipples.

They had been working on the brunette's fourth orgasm of the evening when suddenly, there was a loud crash, and the girl screamed, Andy biting her particularly hard in suprise and she came, tightening harshly on Narcissa's fingers, crying out louder as Bellatrix pulled her hair back and forced her into a kiss, groaning in her mouth.

They would have paused to see if Sirius was alive, if they could pull away from the enchantress in their hands. As it was, the instant she magicked a phallus on Bellatrix, all bets were off. They weren't stopping for anything.

Narcissa called for Mupsy to come and collect the unconscious Sirius and put him to bed. They'd speak with him when they'd had their fill of the young witch.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. How do you even page break?? This newfangled tech.


End file.
